<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shutter by Hindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378553">Shutter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy'>Hindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the Lense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Chan just wants a nice gift for his boyfriend, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It only means some of them are studying at uni it's not that important, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's gift, cam boy Sejun, photographer Seungwoo, pineapple incident, sexy photoshoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan knows it’s a bad idea.</p><p>No, scratch that, he knows it’s a <i>terrible</i> idea but yet here he is, fiddling with his cup of coffee while waiting for Seungwoo to arrive, wondering how he’s going to ask his friend <i>that kind</i> of favor.</p><p>All of this just because his boyfriend is the best boyfriend in the world and it makes Chan feel like he has to step up his game or Byungchan will realize that he has no idea what he’s doing most of the time.</p><p>Or</p><p>Chan asks his friend and photographer Seungwoo to take sexy pictures of him for Valentine's day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through the Lense [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic, as usual, is very self-indulgent. I just wanted Chan in lingerie for Valentine's day.</p><p>A big thank you to my beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys">Bazzys</a>. I love u twinnie.</p><p>This work is the second part of my series Through the Lense but you don't really need to read the first part to understand this one. There might be some easter eggs in this chapter that'd make sense if you read the first part but I think you can appreciate this one without having to read the first!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan knows it’s a bad idea.</p><p>No, scratch that, he knows it’s a <i>terrible</i> idea but yet here he is, fiddling with his cup of coffee while waiting for Seungwoo to arrive, wondering how he’s going to ask his friend <i>that kind</i> of favor.</p><p>All of this just because his boyfriend is the best boyfriend in the world and it makes Chan feel like he has to step up his game or Byungchan will realize that he has no idea what he’s doing most of the time.</p><p>Romantically or in his life in general.</p><p>It’s also because it’s almost Valentine’s day — read they just celebrated New Year’s eve a few days ago but Chan doesn’t want to be taken aback when February comes around the corner. He wants, <i>needs</i> to be ready weeks in advance to erase last year’s fiasco from Byungchan’s memory and to prove to himself that he also can give good gifts.</p><p>It would be so much easier if Byungchan wasn’t an amazing gifter and basically the best boyfriend ever.</p><p>Chan sighs, checks his phone for probably the hundredth time in a matter of minutes as if it would make Seungwoo come faster. It doesn’t of course, and he sighs some more before downing the rest of his now cold coffee.</p><p>He could have gone to Seungwoo’s place to ask something like this. Somewhere more private than this cafe.</p><p>Going back to his old shared apartment could have been a trip down memory lane but the last time he swang back, to give back his keys to Seungwoo, he found his ex-roommate and Sejun, the new roommate, in a very compromising situation. From this moment, Chan swore to never set foot in their sex den ever again. At least not unannounced. And even then, the memories of Seungwoo bent over the couch will probably never leave him and there is no way in hell he’d sit down on that poor sofa ever again.</p><p>The soft tingle of the bell screwed over the door catches his attention and just like in a dream, Seungwoo appears in the cafe, wind blowing his bangs out of his face and all that shabang. Chan thinks he looks ridiculous, especially now that he knows how his face looks when he gets pounded.</p><p>“Hey,” Seungwoo sits down in front of him after ordering his drink, “what’s up?”</p><p>Chan tries to play it cool, shrugs a shoulder, and makes exaggerated hand motions in front of his face as if it would actually help him get rid of his nervousness. For his defense, he’s gay and caffeinated, the hand motions are a must in those situations.</p><p>“Oh you know, not much,” he replies now dusting the non-existent crumbs off the table. Doing everything but looking Seungwoo in the eyes.</p><p>But the older one isn’t a fool, not always anyway, he can see and even feel how uncomfortable Chan is right now. They lived together for two years, have known each other for two more so when Chan isn’t being himself, he simply knows.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks before the waitress comes in and puts a tall cup of iced coffee in front of him. Seungwoo thanks her and Chan can’t stop fidgeting on his chair once his eyes are back on him.</p><p>“Pff, me? I’m peachy!” he barely manages to reply with a high-pitched voice which clearly shows how not peachy he actually is.</p><p>Seungwoo frowns, tilts his head on the side like a hurt puppy, and waits. He waits for Chan to spill the tea because he knows what makes his ex-roommate tick. He doesn’t need to be pushed to explain what’s going on.</p><p>“Fine,” Chan sighs dramatically, sulking in his chair like a deflated air-balloon, “I’m fine I swear, it’s just, it’s about what I want to ask you. It’s a bit delicate and I don’t know how to actually ask you,” a pause, “<i>that</i>.”</p><p>Seungwoo waits, because he’s a good friend and also because he’s too busy drinking his coffee to actually reply to Chan, which gives him time to gather his thoughts without any pressure.</p><p>“Ok, so you know how it’s almost Valentine’s Day,” starts Chan.</p><p>“We’re in January?” Seungwoo says but it ends up sounding more like a question than an affirmation when his eyes meet Chan’s dark ones.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Chan continues while glaring at Seungwoo for barging in, “it’s <i>almost</i> Valentine’s Day and I thought about a gift for Byungchan-”</p><p>“Oh, so we don’t get another pineapple incident like last year?” Seungwoo cuts him off again.</p><p>“How could have I known he was-” Chan explodes, slamming his hands on the table, making the cups clink in their saucer but continues in a hushed voice when several heads turn in their direction, “you know what, yes, I’m planning my Valentine’s gift over a month in advance to make him forget the <i>pineapple incident</i>.”</p><p>“You know that Byungchan probably forgot about this, like, a week after it happened,” Seungwoo says nonchalantly and Chan has to pinch the bridge of his nose to fight the headache he can feel starting to creep up his brain.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he already forgot about it, I just want to be a better boyfriend for him, he deserves better than a trip to the ER for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>Seungwoo shrugs and nods. “That’s fair,” he says and Chan tries to not take it personally, “what’s your brilliant idea then?”</p><p>Chan suddenly thinks about what he’s going to ask Seungwoo and he visibly blushes because that’s so fucking embarrassing but at the same time, they’re friends and if Seungwoo doesn’t want to do it or if he thinks it would be too awkward then he’ll say it, right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>“I want to do a sexy photoshoot for him and I want you to be the photographer.”</p><p>That’s it. He did it. He said it.</p><p>Chan doesn’t know if Seungwoo caught any of this because it sounded rushed and jumbled and oh dear gods in the heavens don’t make Chan say it again.</p><p>“Oh,” Chan doesn’t know if it’s a good ‘<i>oh</i>’ or a bad ‘<i>oh</i>’ and he’s still too embarrassed to actually look Seungwoo in the eyes, “sure, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Chan stops breathing for a hot moment to absorb that thought and almost flips the table over when he suddenly stands up.</p><p>“Wait? You don’t mind? You don’t think it’s weird? How can you say yes so easily?” Chan asks, visibly confused about the lack of surprise in Seungwoo’s tone or even his lack of questions.</p><p>Seungwoo furrows his brow while cleaning up the coffee Chan spilled all over the table when he stood up and tilts his head to the side once again, not understanding his friend’s action. If he was being honest, Chan doesn’t understand why he’s acting like this either.</p><p>“I don’t get it, do you want me to actually tell you that I don’t want to help you? Was it a test? Should I say no?”</p><p>Chan shakes his hand in front of Seungwoo to make him stop asking questions and proceeds to hold his heavy head full of thoughts in the palm of his hands. He breathes, sighs while Seungwoo is still wiping the coffee off the table, bunching the napkins in an ungraceful pile in one of the corners of the table.</p><p>“No it wasn’t a test, it’s just,” Chan finally looks up to Seungwoo who doesn’t blush, just smiles friendlily at him like he always did for the last four years he knew him and Chan had to go through one of his existential crises on a Tuesday night, “you’re really okay with the idea of taking pictures of me half-naked? Doesn’t it bother you? Not even a little?”</p><p>For once Seungwoo looks like he’s really thinking about it and after a deep soul-searching moment, he just shrugs.</p><p>“I’ve already seen your dick more times than I wanted to, am I really going to be bothered if I see it again?” By some miracle, there’s still coffee in the cup, and Seungwoo downs it in one gulp before adding, “honestly I’m almost flattered that you came to me instead of a perfect stranger.”</p><p>“Well,” Chan fumbles because he wasn’t expecting Seungwoo to be this chill with this whole situation and he feels silly for making a big deal out of it, “you’re my friend, it made sense I’d ask you.”</p><p>Seungwoo smiles at that, earnest and bright and Chan immediately feels the tension leaving his shoulders. He never thought seeing Seungwoo’s sincere eye-smile would make him so at ease but it does and his guts finally untangle from all the stress he put on himself for nothing.</p><p>“Do you already have an idea for the theme or any idea at all?” Seungwoo asks once he put his cup on the side, looking for something in his bag.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Chan stutters once again because he didn’t plan to go this far with Seungwoo, at least not today, so he shakes his head and acquiesces, “yes, I thought about my outfit already.”</p><p>Seungwoo pulls out a notebook and a pen from his bag and starts taking notes. Even if it’s upside down, Chan can clearly read ‘<i>Chan’s sexy photoshoot</i>’ at the top of the paper and frantically looks left and right to check if anyone is watching in their direction. </p><p>Seungwoo takes some more notes, asks some pertinent questions and Chan wonders why he’s being surprised to see Seungwoo so… professional? Chan never truly saw this side of Seungwoo. Of course, he knew Seungwoo was studying photography, still is studying it by the way, but he never stopped and stared and truly thought about it. Never thought about Seungwoo with a lens in his hands or about all those late nights he spent in the studio taking pictures of random objects, studying arrangement and shutter speed and whatnot. It’s funny and almost refreshing to discover new sides of people you thought you knew.</p><p>Time flies fast from this moment on. Chan isn’t as uncomfortable as he was at the beginning until it’s time to talk about the outfits he thought of. Chan pretends he doesn’t have pictures on his phone but he’ll send them later to Seungwoo. One challenge at a time his mind provides.</p><p>Seungwoo manages to fill three whole pages of ideas and notes and scribbles on his notebook before his phone pings. He opens the text without thinking twice and Chan, being as curious as he is, can’t help himself but take a glance at the screen.</p><p>In the mix of text and emojis, here lies a picture of a body clad in red lace in a very compromising position. Chan doesn’t have time to understand what’s happening before Seungwoo is already swiping his phone off the table and scrambling to text a hasty reply.</p><p>There’s a silence between them and now it’s Seungwoo’s turn to be embarrassed.</p><p>“Was it… Sejun?” Chan asks even though he knows it was.</p><p>He didn’t get to see his face in the picture, he isn’t sure if his face was even in the frame, but after seeing the both of them going at it in the living room, it’s a fair guess.</p><p>“Hum, yes it was, sorry you had to see it,” Seungwoo replies sheepishly and Chan brushes it off with the back of his hand.</p><p>“From what I saw it was a nice photo, maybe you can even ask him to help us for the photoshoot if he’s that talented.”</p><p>Wait, <i>what</i>.</p><p>It dawns on Chan right after he said, what the implication of adding Sejun in this situation would be, and once again, he jumps out of his chair, flailing around like a headless chicken.</p><p>“I mean,” he frantically shakes his hands in front of Seungwoo, as if it would help him forget what Chan just said, “nevermind, forget I said anything, I just realized it’s weird to ask your boyfriend to join but it really <i>is</i> a nice picture.”</p><p>Seungwoo has the audacity to laugh right in front of Chan’s face while the latter is now squirming on his chair. Even if he plays it cool, Chan doesn’t miss the way his eyes literally twinkle when Chan said the word <i>boyfriend</i>. In the midst of it all, Chan thinks it’s adorable to see his friend in love.</p><p>“I don’t mind asking him,” Seungwoo smiles at Chan while packing his stuff back into his bag, “to be honest, I could use the help and Sejun is pretty good with camera angles.” </p><p>He sends a knowing smile to Chan that does nothing but making him nervous, especially when he doesn’t understand why he’s smiling like this. Seungwoo seems to know many more things than Chan, which makes sense since they’re now roommates. They must have shared many stories to end up together.</p><p>Chan still smiles politely to his friend and waves him goodbye, promising he’ll send pictures of his outfit or anything that could inspire Seungwoo for the theme of the photoshoot. In a flash, Seungwoo is gone, visibly in a rush to go back home, and Chan tries his hardest not to think about what’s waiting for his friend at his apartment.</p><p>Later that night, Seungwoo texts him that Sejun agreed to help them and it makes Chan’s heart beat a little faster when he thinks that it’s really happening.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✩</p>
</div>Days blend into weeks and Chan is still stressing out over his Valentine’s gift. He wants to believe Seungwoo when the older tells him everything will be fine and that he will have his gift on time but he just can’t. Seungwoo is a talented photographer but Chan also has witnessed the man pulling all-nighters to finish projects for college when he had months to do them.<p>“It’s <i>only</i> in two weeks hyung!” he pitifully tells Seungwoo but the other just rolls his eyes and Chan wants to smack the back of his head for being this dismissive.</p><p>He doesn’t because Seungwoo is too tall for him to actually do that but also, he’s older and Chan doesn’t hit old people. Not that he respects them, he’s just not a violent person.</p><p>After numerous mishaps, they finally set the date for the photobook. It happens in a rush but knowing Seungwoo it doesn’t come as a surprise to Chan. He gets a simple text one morning asking him if he’s free today to do it and, because he doesn’t want to wait for another week to get it done, replies to Seungwoo that he’ll find a way to be there.</p><p>After begging Seungsik to take his shift at the library for at least fifteen minutes - and having to promise his friend to treat him for a meal later - Chan is finally on his way to his old apartment, a bag full of stuff, <i>just in case</i>. This time, he doesn’t forget to knock before coming in.</p><p>Sejun is the one to open the door and luckily this time he’s wearing clothes, which seems quite out of character for him when Chan thinks about the last two unfortunate times he saw Sejun.</p><p>“Ah, our main character has arrived,” he announces to Seungwoo who’s probably getting stuff ready in the back, “please, do come in.”</p><p>Chan thanks him and steps inside with his head low. It’s pretty awkward between them for the first few minutes because honestly, even if Chan saw <i>a lot</i> of Sejun before, he doesn’t really know the man himself and he’s quite intimidating with his really short hair and his strong shoulders.</p><p>He never had to stand alone in the same room as Sejun before. The only time he ever talked to him was when Chan was moving out and clearly, they didn’t stop in the middle of everything to chit-chat about the weather.</p><p>“Please, make yourself at home hyung,” Sejun tells him while extending his arm to the common area. It makes him laugh, “I mean, it was your home a few months ago but you know what I mean.”</p><p>Chan smiles. Weirdly enough, he trusts Sejun to be a good person. Seungwoo is not a very social person so if Sejun managed to worm his way through his defenses, then he’s probably a decent person.</p><p>“Thanks, uhm,” Chan scratches the back of his neck, the nervousness of what’s about to happen suddenly settling down on his shoulders, “thank you for helping us, I didn’t mean to see your pic the other day but you know how Seungwoo is, he thinks he’s being secretive and all when he’s clearly not.”</p><p>Sejun flashes him a smile and Chan’s shoulders relax a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, that does sound like Seungwoo,” Sejun approves and with a wave of his hand, he adds, “but it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize about this, after today I don’t think we should apologize for seeing each other’s dicks.”</p><p>“I didn’t, I mean, I really didn’t see y-your dick,” Chan stutters but Sejun suddenly laughs and Chan can only join him in his fit of laughter.</p><p>Maybe it’s because of the stress of it all or maybe it’s because Sejun has this kind aura around him that just makes you feel like you’re talking with an old friend, but Chan decides he likes Sejun.</p><p>It’s just then that Seungwoo chooses to barge in and he just takes a moment to stop and stare at his two friends laughing together. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” he ends up asking when none of them seems to let him in the private joke.</p><p>Sejun throws an arm around Chan’s shoulders and makes them both turn to face Seungwoo.</p><p>“We’re bonding over our dicks and before you can ask, no you can’t join, I’ve seen enough of yours for today,” Sejun says and punctuates the end of his sentence by sticking out his tongue to Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungwoo seems lost, doesn’t seem to know if it’s a joke or not and Chan doesn’t say anything, just giggles some more, and leans against Sejun. It grounds him for now, to feel Sejun’s body against him, to know he’s only made of bones and flesh and there’s nothing to be afraid of when it's something you can touch and that feels so warm by your side.</p><p>“Alright, then I guess you guys can get ready and talk about your dicks in the bathroom while I finish preparing the set-up.”</p><p>“Sure thing we can do that!” Sejun pipes up and before he can understand what’s happening, Chan is being dragged in the bathroom by Sejun, bag and all, and Sejun closes the door with a bang once they’re both in it.</p><p>“I think it would be smart for you to change before I do your make-up,” Sejun says and Chan nods because it simply makes sense.</p><p>Sejun is like a kid at Christmas as soon as Chan opens his bag, excitedly clapping and jumping up and down when he catches sight of lace. It’s a good thing that Sejun’s enthusiasm is rubbing off on him because it definitely wipes away the rest of his anxiety and Chan is now more than eager to show more of his outfit to Sejun.</p><p>It’s a weird thing to bond over lingerie Chan thinks but he doesn’t mind. In fact, he doesn’t even care when Sejun grabs the hem of his sweater and starts pulling it up over his head. It’s almost easy, almost like they’ve been friends since forever and that it is just what friends do, they help you get ready for big events or whatnot. They help you put on frilly lace panties and thigh-high socks to take pictures for Valentine’s day for your boyfriend. </p><p>Right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>He’s not going to lie but when Chan looks at himself in the mirror above the sink he really thinks he looks damn good. They agreed on doing something quite natural with his make-up, texting for hours in their impromptu group chat that Sejun made the very next day Chan met with Seungwoo. Sejun said Chan’s best feature was definitely his lips so they didn’t need to go overboard with the make-up on his eyes and Seungwoo immediately agreed. Sejun then sent a few reference pictures, quickly followed by emojis and words of reassurance saying that he would be the one doing Chan’s make-up anyway.</p><p>And he did such a great job.</p><p>Chan is glowing under the unflattering bathroom neon light, a healthy peachy tone to his cheeks and pink hue to his lips. He smacks his lips a few times, runs a hand through his hair, and shakes his head to let his bangs fall gracefully on his forehead.</p><p>“You look amazing,” Sejun whispers right into his ear while helping him put on a silky robe, “you’ll need to show me Byungchan’s face when he’s going to see you like this.”</p><p>Chan feels his ears grow hot under Sejun’s breath but still nods with a shy smile at Sejun’s request. He can’t believe he was nervous about doing all of this when now all he can feel in his body is how excited and impatient he is.</p><p>With a delicate hand on his shoulder, Sejun turns him around so they can be face to face and with the eye of an expert, he starts scrutinizing every little detail about Chan’s outfit. Sejun already made sure that every strap of lace and silk is perfectly flat on Chan’s skin but also that every clip is secured and nothing will fall off during the shoot. It’s a bit weird to stand still in a bathroom with only some lace to cover up your dick and a matching belt to hold your high-knee socks but Sejun doesn’t look at him <i>like that</i>. He just likes to see pretty things in pretty clothes as he told him and once he’s done with examining his work, Sejun secures the robe around Chan’s waist and sends him one of his warm smiles.</p><p>“I think you’re ready, let’s go,” he says as he offers his hand to hold.</p><p>Chan takes it without hesitation and they both exit the bathroom to walk over to Sejun’s bedroom.</p><p>Chan has to admit, even though Seungwoo turned the room into what looks like a real studio, the ambiance is way different from when Chan used to live here. From the corner of his eye, he can see a whole setup of cameras pointing to a very nice red velvet chair but before he can’t get closer and see what it’s all about, Sejun is squeezing his hand and leading him in the other direction.</p><p>Chan feels like an awkward mannequin on a window display. They tell him how to sit, where to look and despite the soft music and the dim light, Chan can’t seem to do anything right. He’s too stiff and keeps fretting over small details, probably all in his head and it’s positively driving him insane.</p><p>“You need to relax Channie,” Seungwoo keeps telling him but Chan doesn’t know <i>how</i>.</p><p>He wants to do good but he wants it so badly that he’s just messing everything up from trying too much. They’re both kind and amazing to him and Chan feels even worse because he’s the one causing problems.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, Chan keeps fidgeting with the sheets and the robe pooling around his waist and, out of embarrassment more than shyness, he starts biting his nails which causes Seungwoo to drop his camera with a sad smile.</p><p>“Let’s take a break, shall we?” he says, knowing that his friend is getting way into his own head, and immediately Chan covers himself up with the silk robe, biting once again in the flesh of his thumb.</p><p>Chan never did that before, of course, it’s normal for him to feel a little out of place but at the same time, he doesn’t understand why his brain is trying to sabotage everyone’s efforts when all he has to do is listen to Sejun and Seungwoo’s advice. Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Chan jumps a little when he feels someone’s hand on his thigh. Sejun immediately takes off his hand when he sees Chan’s reaction.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” he tells him while sitting next to him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just thinking too much about,” he gestures vaguely in front of him, “everything. You guys are great with me and I just feel silly.”</p><p>Once again, Sejun offers his hand and Chan takes it, almost used to it now. Sejun squeezes it lightly just to ground him in this instant and leans into his space just so he can talk to him softly. He’s mesmerizing, Chan thinks, so nice and effortlessly pretty when he shakes his head to move his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous, it’s not every day you get to do a somewhat professional photoshoot,” they both giggle when Seungwoo makes an offending sound and mumbles ‘<i>What do you mean ‘somewhat’? I</i> am <i>a professional</i>’, “but I think you should just see that as sending a dick pic to Byungchan. I’m sure you already sent dirty stuff to your boyfriend right?”</p><p>Chan snorts because yes of course he did. He did a terrible job at that because he is absolutely the worst at sexting but at least the memory of it makes him smile. Sejun gently bumps their shoulders together when he sees how Chan is smiling and mirrors his smile in return.</p><p>“I see that you did,” Sejun wiggles his eyebrow to add a touch of fun before saying, “just imagine that you’re alone in front of your mirror, you’re getting ready for your lovely boyfriend who’s going to come home soon and you just want to, you know, give a little taste of what’s coming.”</p><p>Chan’s heartbeat picks up a bit and he feels his ears becoming red but there is no embarrassment in his eyes anymore. Sejun sees that, he can even feel it in the way Chan holds his head high now and squeezes his hand.</p><p>“Ok, let’s do this,” he tells Sejun with what he thinks is his best firm tone but his words die on his tongue when he turns his head to his right only to see Sejun’s face really close to his.</p><p>He doesn’t know what but something seemed to have changed in Sejun’s eyes. Chan can’t really tell what or even if he’s not just hallucinating because the next second Sejun stands up and settles himself in front of Chan. With his pointing finger curled up under Chan’s chin, he makes him look up and Chan audibly swallows, hard.</p><p>“Now that’s a good boy,” Sejun tells him while his thumb is running along his glossy lips.</p><p>It shouldn’t be as hot as it is but yet, Chan finds himself squirming in place, eyes locked into Sejun’s who only smiles softly at him. His thumb runs once again against Chan’s bottom lip and Chan can’t help but part his lips and suck a breath as if he’s trying to inhale Sejun. Sejun in return only appreciatively hums, cupping the side of Chan’s face before the latter starts licking his finger.</p><p>“Now just lay down and be pretty,” he talks to Chan the same way he would speak to a toddler, gently pushing on his shoulder so Chan would lay down on the bed, propping a knee on the bed to help Chan in the process, “Seungwoo got you, don’t you love?”</p><p>Chan just has time to watch Seungwoo’s face crumbling when he sees Sejun hovering above Chan before dropping completely on the bed. What a sight it must be, his lover and his friend, seductively lying in bed in front of a camera. Chan can’t believe he’s actually doing this. It stirs something in his guts when he thinks about Byungchan and how hot it would be if he was here to witness this.</p><p>Sejun is hot over him, way hotter than when he was pressed against him when Chan arrived earlier and it makes Chan dizzy. But soon enough the heat disappears and Chan fucking <i>whines</i> at that which only makes Sejun stop and smile, cocking his head on the side like he’s ready to ask a question. Chan doesn’t have it in him to say anything but the press of Sejun’s hands on his hips when he stands up tells him everything he needs to know.</p><p>Im Sejun is the Devil, Chan thinks. No more <i>I think I like this guy</i> type of thoughts in his head. He's pretty sure that he's a succubus or a demon of some sort because there is no way in hell a mere human would be able to turn the mood around so fast with only a few touches here and there.</p><p>And yet, the atmosphere does shift as soon as he's by Seungwoo's side and, despite the lack of light in the room, Chan knows he's now controlling Seungwoo in some devilish way of his.</p><p>Chan can't see Seungwoo's expression because of the darkness, also because of that huge camera right in front of his face, but he notices how his shoulders tense and how suddenly his knees wobble. Chan is scared for a second that this building of a man will crumble on top of him but by some miracle he doesn't and Sejun fucking <i>snickers</i> behind Seungwoo.</p><p>“Come on babe, show us how much of a professional you are,” Sejun teases with his head barely above Seungwoo’s shoulder.</p><p>Chan is not sure of what he sees but there’s a high possibility that Sejun just bit Seungwoo’s earlobe by the sound he makes when Sejun turns his face to his. Chan feels hot all over and he feels the need to close his eyes for a moment to get a grip of himself. Of course, it’s a big mistake because now his mind can imagine anything from the noises Seungwoo makes every time Sejun whispers something to him. It’s the sound of rustled clothes and Seungwoo’s tiny whimpers that get him to open his eyes again.</p><p>Right before he opens his eyes, Chan sees the flash of the camera, strong enough to be seen through his eyelids, and Sejun whistles low.</p><p>“That’s a good one right here.” A pause. “Maybe we should get closer though, what do you think Snoo?”</p><p>As if Seungwoo had any choice in the matter. As if he was going to say no to Sejun right now. No one says a word, it feels like they’ve both been bewitched by Sejun’s honey voice and they’re only mere puppets at his commands.</p><p>With a careful but steady step, Seungwoo starts to stand up on the bed and it takes a little bit of rearranging but Chan is now quite literally in between Seungwoo’s legs, laying down on red bed sheets, exposing himself like a cheap whore. And he loves it. Loves the way when he arches his back to the camera, both Seungwoo and Sejun stops breathing and when he exhales slowly and low, they follow in his suite.</p><p>Chan loses track of time and space and every time he thinks he finds his way back to his body, a new flash makes him disoriented and dizzy again. He barely registers how Sejun softly gasps and hums every time a new picture is being displayed on the screen of Seungwoo’s laptop. He’s barely aware of what Seungwoo asks of him, how he fists the sheets above his head and how he seductively looks at the lens through his long eyelashes.</p><p>After what feels like hours, Chan is positively panting, sweat damping his forehead and heat pooling in his lower region. He feels like he’s going to implode if anyone was to brush past his skin and Sejun probably knows how he feels because he only kneels next to Chan’s head while calling him with the softest voice he can muster.</p><p>“Hyung, you did amazing,” he tells him proudly, “I think we have enough material to make the perfect Valentine’s gift for Byungchan-ah.”</p><p>It takes a moment for Chan to understand what Sejun is trying to tell him and when he understands that it’s time to wrap up everything, the older just blinks slowly, finally returning to Earth in his mortal suit.</p><p>“Ah,” he exhales and blinks some more, “yeah, I need to go home now, right?”</p><p>Sejun probably finds it endearing the way Chan seems to be totally out of it because he snorts and tilts his head to the side once again.</p><p>“You can stay if you want but uhm,” Sejun squirms in place, shifting his pants here and there and Chan can finally see <i>why</i> he doesn’t seem to find a comfortable way to sit as the problem is staring at him right in the face, “I think we all have business to attend too.”</p><p>At that, Sejun points with his chin to the direction of Chan’s crotch and there’s definitely something there, tenting the dark blue lace of his panties. Chan would be mortified if he was actually in his body right now, but his mind is still too clouded to really care. He still has the modesty to cover himself though.</p><p>“I’ll be on my way in five,” he manages to slur out and Sejun pats his hand to make him understand he can take all the time he needs.</p><p>“If you need anything, call me okay?”</p><p>Chan nods and Sejun takes this as a cue to leave. Now that he’s alone, Chan takes a second to absorb everything that just happened and quite frankly he can’t really believe that it all happened for real. It might sound ridiculous for someone outside of this but for Chan, it was an experience unlike anything else he tried before. He doesn’t really know how but he somehow succeeds in putting his clothes back on, tucking his boner in the waistband of his underwear, praying for it to go away on the walk back home and when he emerges from the bedroom, Seungwoo and Sejun are waiting for him to check on him.</p><p>It’s all a little bit awkward but once again Sejun makes it sound easy to talk about details such as what finish does he want on the pictures and should they send him drafts of the photobook or does he trust them enough to nail it on the first try?</p><p>After this, Chan trusts them more than anything and even if it’s a lonely and awkward walk home, Chan is more than satisfied with his future gift, hoping it would truly erase the pineapple incident from Byungchan’s memory.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✩</p>
</div>Chan is too nervous to do anything right about now.<p>All he can do is wait for the clock to strike six which means Byungchan will be off work and then he’ll have to wait twenty more minutes or so for him to get back home and while he waits, he’ll probably try to busy himself otherwise he’ll probably lose his mind watching the ticking clock.</p><p>Everything is already set. Chan ordered some take out food - the fancy kind, not the food from that cheap fried chicken restaurant they love to go to after a night out - and he’s waiting for the perfect moment to reheat it and serve it in the nice plates they keep for when their families come to visit. He even set candles and roses and chocolates everywhere because Chan is a nervous guy who really wants to step up his game this year because he really loves Byungchan and he would probably never get over it if they end up breaking up.</p><p>Stepping close to the table, something heavy sits in the pit of his stomach when his eyes lock onto Byungchan’s gift. Seungwoo gave the book to him a few days ago and Chan didn’t have the balls to look at it. He also refused to look at any drafts for the page layouts, trusting Seungwoo’s artistic eye to make it look the best. Just by touching the soft layer of the front cover, Chan knows that Seungwoo chose only the best for him and it warms his heart to see that his friends really care about him and his out-of-the-box ideas.</p><p>Chan is now curious about the results. He wants to know how everything looks like now that it’s tied together and it’s just when he starts to open the book to his very first page that a familiar ding is heard by the door. Of course, Byungchan would get back home right at this moment.</p><p>Chan isn’t disappointed, quite the opposite, as he bolts to the door and jumps on his boyfriend. His arms fall around his neck with familiarity while Byungchan’s hands found their place immediately on his hips.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, Byungchannie,” he says while kissing him, his lips dancing over Byungchan’s mouth.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, babe,” Byungchan replies, smiling into the kiss.</p><p>They don’t move for a moment, bathing in each other's warmth and smell. It’s domestic and reassuring and Chan sighs from contentment.</p><p>“You know if you don’t want us to spend our Valentine’s dinner in the entrance, you’ll eventually have to let me go at some point,” Byungchan points out trying to take off his shoes even though Chan is still clinging to him like a cat to a tree.</p><p>He humpfs but eventually lets go of Byungchan when the latter almost drops on his ass from trying to worm his way out of his shoes without seeing anything. Chan stubbornly refuses to let go of his hand though.</p><p>They make small talk while Byungchan takes off his coat - Chan insists on pouting when Byungchan tells him that he really needs to let go of his hand otherwise he can’t really take it off - and Chan can’t keep his excitement at bay any longer. He’s like an excited puppy seeing his master after a long day at home and he jumps up and down around Byungchan who indulges him with smiles and kisses and tenderness.</p><p>“I made dinner!” Chan exclaims once they’re in the kitchen, waving his arm in the direction of the oven, “well, I ordered dinner and I’m planning on reheating it but still, I got your favorite!”</p><p>Byungchan nods still smiling and Chan can tell when his eyes wander around the open space that he’s impressed with Chan’s efforts.</p><p>“Wow, Channie you didn’t have to-”</p><p>“Na-ah!” Chan cuts him off with his index, “I want you to just relax and enjoy, tonight I take care of everything!”</p><p>And honestly, to see Byungchan’s soft gaze on him once he said these words makes everything worth the time and effort he put in thinking about every little detail. With a gentle push to the dining table, Chan makes him understand that he has everything under control and turns around to get the food ready.</p><p>Humming a cheerful tune while getting the pans and the pots ready, Chan wasn’t actually ready for Byungchan’s next question.</p><p>“Oh, what’s that?”</p><p>Chan turns around with a ‘hum?’ and before he can say anything, Byungchan is holding the damn photobook in his hands, already turning the first few pages.</p><p>“Oh,” is all Byungchan says for a long time and all the pots Chan took out of the cupboards are long forgotten while he waits for more reaction from his boyfriend.</p><p>Chan stays petrified in silence. He doesn’t know what the pictures actually look like but Byungchan’s expression is telling everything Chan needs to know. He’s surprised first of all, which makes sense because never in a million years would he think about Chan doing this. But quickly it dissolves into something more subtle.</p><p>Chan can see it with every page he turns. How his brow furrows. How his lips start to get thinner. How his hands are slightly shaking when he turns the page. Chan is right up front to see how his boyfriend is crumbling slowly with every passing page and he’s absolutely frozen in place because this so much to process at once.</p><p>With a loud satisfying thump, Byungchan closes the book with only one hand and silence falls in the kitchen while he’s trying to collect the pieces of his mind scattered all around. Chan opens his mouth right when Byungchan asks:</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Seungwoo,” Chan replies, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, “Sejun also helped with the make-up and the setting.”</p><p>In three big strides, Byungchan is now in Chan’s space, crowding him with all his height and Chan’s voice ends up being flimsy as he gets closer to him. Cornered in his own kitchen, stuck between the kitchen counter and his dishes’ cupboard, Chan can only curl upon himself.</p><p>“You're telling me that,” Byungchan frantically flips the book open, apparently looking for a very specific photo and once he finds it, puts it right under Chan’s nose, “they both saw you like this?”</p><p>And oh, Chan understands what Byungchan means when he finally looks at the picture.</p><p>It’s not raunchy, far from it. Seungwoo did an amazing job with the lights there is no point denying it. Maybe too good of a job because the picture exudes eroticism with the way Chan arches his back in it and how his lips are slightly parted and his eyes hooded with barely contained lust. Chan has to take a moment to realize it’s truly him laying down on the paper and not one of those models they can see everywhere in the magazines.</p><p>Chan almost forgets to answer, his mind buzzing with what his eyes see but his brain doesn’t seem to process. He nods and whispers a ‘yeah they did’ because he doesn’t really know if that dark glint he sees in Byungchan’s eyes is a good omen or not.</p><p>“Fuck,” Byungchan swears, shaking his head and flipping the pages again, “I can’t believe you did this for me, I can’t believe I wasn’t there to see you <i>like this</i>.”</p><p>Here again, Byungchan shoves another photo under Chan’s nose, and this time he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand halfway to his hair and the silky robe he was wearing, carelessly pooling around him. His legs are out in the open, cladded in dark blue cotton socks and the quality of it all blows Chan away once again.</p><p>“I,” Chan starts, now red in the face and with a thrumming heart but he doesn’t manage to get the rest of the sentence out.</p><p>Instead, he just lifts up his shirt while tugging on the belt buckles of his jeans to show Byungchan everything he was hiding. There is no mistake that Chan is wearing the same ensemble today.</p><p>Byungchan stops breathing for a second, tugs a little more on Chan’s pants just to be sure that it is not a trick of his own mind before tracing the delicate lace with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“Fuck Channie,” he breathes after putting down the book, “I’m so hard right now.”</p><p>Just to prove his point, Byungchan takes one of Chan’s hands and brings it directly on his crotch so Chan can feel how hot and heavy he already is. And not to brag, but Chan is actually pretty proud of having this kind of effect on Byungchan.</p><p>“If you’re that hard from seeing me in pictures, you’re gonna bust a nut in your pants when you see the real thing from behind,” so maybe Chan isn’t that bad at dirty talking after all because Byungchan immediately turns him around, bringing his hips back while pushing on his back to have the perfect view on his ass.</p><p>Chan guesses his intention and unbuttons the front of his pants right before Byungchan yanks them away just so he can appreciate Chan’s ass on full display, the lace of the panties so taut over his skin. It doesn't take long for Byungchan to start playing with the panties, pulling on the waistband to see them riled up in Chan’s asscrack and hear him whine because of it.</p><p>Slowly Chan feels himself sinking into the kitchen counter, ready to let Byungchan have his way right then and there because, at this point, his plans for this evening are all out of order so if they fuck before the main course then so be it.</p><p>And from the tingle of a belt he can hear behind him, Byungchan really doesn’t seem to care about his plans. Not that Chan is complaining. He would never complain when Byungchan’s hands are on his ass, spreading him open without even taking the time to take off his panties to do so.</p><p>Chan hears him spit in his hand and without any warning of some sorts, he feels Byungchan’s fingers prodding at his entrance. One goes in easily, so does the second one and while Byungchan swears under his breath, Chan can only laugh at his boyfriend being surprised he came prepared.</p><p>He doesn’t laugh for long when Byungchan starts to slowly pump his fingers in and out of him, the drag just a little rough and dry. But with Byungchan adding more spit and crooking his fingers just the right way, Chan can only sigh and moan softly with his face pressed against the cold surface of the counter.</p><p>It’s only when Chan is full with three fingers and starts to meet Byungchan’s thrusts that his boyfriend finally decides to pull off only to fill him up again with his dick. Again, Byungchan doesn’t bother taking Chan’s panties off and once his hips are flushed Chan’s ass, Chan thinks that it’s pretty hot that his boyfriend can’t even be bothered to take all of his clothes to fuck him in the middle of pots and pans.</p><p>“Sorry if it’s not the romantic love-making you were planning on having tonight,” Byungchan murmurs in his ear, his breath fanning on his neck, making him ticklish.</p><p>“The night is still young Byungchannie,” Chan replies with a pleased hum, “don’t think I’ll be satisfied with only one round. Now start moving or I swea-”</p><p>Chan doesn’t need to swear for Byungchan to listen. And how good of a listener Byungchan is. Catering to Chan’s every need and want even before he can utter a word about them and that’s partially why Chan is so in love with him. Because he doesn’t need to talk with Byungchan. Of course, they do talk sometimes, when they feel that something is off, but most of the time they don’t need words. A simple touch, a gentle kiss, a passionate fuck in the kitchen. That’s all they need to be happy as long as they’re together.</p><p>Byungchan sets a brutal pace from the start and all Chan can do about it is hold the edge of the kitchen counter for dear life and hope for his legs to not give up on him. It’s just so hot the way he feels Byungchan’s chest pressing against his back and effectively trapping him against the cold surface. He can already barely breathe because of that but coupled with all those well-aimed thrusts, Chan is quickly out of breath.</p><p>Byungchan isn’t really better. The photoshoot must have made a deep impression on him because Chan can already hear him pant on his neck, thrusts erratic and bruising. Chan knows he’s trying to last longer and actually finds it cute that Byungchan still cares about his performance after all this time. He pats him on the head as best as he can with a twisted arm and tells him:</p><p>“It’s okay babe, you can let it out.”</p><p>And it’s surprisingly all Byungchan needs to come in a silent cry, biting into Chan’s shoulder to finish. There’s more silence to follow after that, only broken by Byungchan’s heavy pants and his tiny whine when Chan starts clenching around him. It’s only when his head is buried between Chan’s shoulderblades that he mumbles a pitiful ‘sorry’ that makes Chan laugh.</p><p>Chan tells him that he doesn’t have to worry about it but he wouldn’t say no to a helping hand and Byungchan understands what Chan needs in the second. It’s kind of pathetic how fast they both came tonight but that’s only a story between the both of them.</p><p>“Now I feel like my gift is going to suck compared to yours,” Byungchan complains while they’re both cleaning themselves with whatever paper they can find in the kitchen.</p><p>It does rub Chan’s ego that, for once, he’s the one with a better gift. Not that it’s a competition, he’s just happy that his efforts are finally paying off.</p><p>“I’m sure your gift is going to be amazing,” he asked after buttoning his pants back up and throwing away his used paper. Ugh, he really needs to take a shower after getting his gift. “My only objective was to make you forget about last year’s pineapple incident.”</p><p>Byungchan raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side, face full of questions as if he couldn’t understand what his boyfriend was referring to.</p><p>“What pineapple incident?”</p><p>Chan giggles, the sticky feeling in his pants be damned, and jumps around up and down. “Mission accomplished then!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it if you did don't forget to comment and kudo that would mean a lot to me!</p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/HindyAO3">Twitter!</a> for more fic ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>